


The Sirens Are Blaring

by DepthsOfTheVOID



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aaron doesn't die, Aaron is an amazing uncle, Alternate Universe, Blood & Violence, Dark Web, During The Movie, Gen, KingPin is just lonley and depressed, Peter doesn't die, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie, Prowler is a theif / assasin / bodyguard for hire, Prowler: i am speeeeeeed., Spiders, Starts off similar to the movie but gets switched up 'bout halfway through, The Prowler is OP, The Prowler is absolutely terrifying, Vandilism, chapters are- at the bare minimum: 1000 words, could you tell The Prowler is my favorite character? am i that obvious- probobly., deadly inventions / weopens, different POVs (1st person perspectives), graffitii, i posted this on here instead of WATTPAD- how the hell do their tags work?!, major character death / injury, mild language (cursing), poor fisk- poor everyone, some of the spider gang dies (i have no regrets), unnatural events and abilities, very long fight scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID
Summary: (a re-direct for spider verse, Prowler is BadAss and an amazing moral suppprt for Miles- he deserves to live!)the story starts on a rainy day around a year before the movie, starting with Miles headed to Aaron's after school, and continues on through the movie and post movie.character relations:Jeff & Aaron- not on speaking terms.Miles & Aaron- close, enjoy each others company.Rio & Aaron- avoid speaking to each other.Jeff & Miles- tough love.Rio & Miles- TLC (tender love and care)think thats it- the story goes wherever it goes, i'm just making this up on the fly- mostly, i do have a few major key plot points chosen.ENJOY!!!!!
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Sirens Are Blaring

**Author's Note:**

> expect scattered updates, i'm writing this in my spare time - though i will try to update regularly!

Miles flipped up his hood and ran out into the down poor, it had started raining just over an hour ago and it had been forcasted to rain non-stop for 2-3 weeks depending on where you were in the city.

where he was it was going to rain for 3 weeks, he didn't mind the rain- it was calm and relaxing.

as he jogged down the less busy sidewalk he thought of weather or not he should head home or go to uncle aaron's, he would just tell his dad he was spending a night or two at a friend's house. he'd done it before, deciding on the idea of sleeping over at his uncle's appartment he smiled and turned into a tagged up ally-way.

turning to his left he pulled down the ladder and started to scramble up the fire escape, while doing so he texted his dad to let him know he was suposedly at a friend's house.

his dad almost emediatly texted back an ,,OK,, and now that that was taken care of he texted Aaron an ,,i see you,, with an avicado gif with his picture.

when his uncle looked up, recodnizing their secret little code to let his uncle know he was there, he chuckled and unclocked the window.

"you crazy kid." his uncle said good naturedly, indeed- he was a bit crazy in the sense he just lied to his dad, if he found out he'd be dead, D - E - D dead.

"maybe i am?" he replied slyly and began working on the punching bag as his uncle turned on his music mix.

"are you ready for summer?" he mumbled back an ,,uh-huh,, being he was preocupied with beating the crap out of this punching bag.

"this a fly-by or are you stayin' the night again? " his Uncle inquired. "m' staying a few nights, only if you don't have work. "he quickly added at the end, his uncle thought about that for a minute, checking his phone for any reminders. "i gotta' leave saterday so you can stay 'til friday." his uncle chuckled at his nefew's huge smile "three whole nights! wooo~" he cheered, "wadd'o you want fer dinner, mack'n cheese?" he nodded and plopped down on the old couch.

"rough day?" his uncle asked, sitting next to him- he yawned and replied "end of the year exams are the absolute worst, no doubt. " his uncle chuckled, "yeah, those'r no fun... but other than those, ho'was your day?"

he shrugged "pretty good, i guess- school finaly cout for the summer though!" his uncle chuckled and gave him a pat on the back, " your goin' placed Miles, ready for the cheese? " they both chuckled as they waited for the mac'n'cheese cups to finish heating up in the microwave- they were incredibly soupy, kust the way they liked them.

as the rain picked up outside his uncle asked "how do you expect to get home?- that rain 'aint gonna let up anytime soon." he thought for a moment- "umbrella..?" it was more of a question than an answer but his uncle took it.

his uncle turned on a music station made specifically for him it seemed because it had all of their favorite music groups playing on it 24'7. the next song that came on after Sunflower was Warriors by a group called Imagine Dragons, it sounded awsome- like he said, a station made for them.

he doesn't know how long it took for him to fall asleep, or when he passed out on the couch- however, he does remember waking up to another Imagine Dragons song, Demons according to the tv, and to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs.

"did the sleepy head finaly wake up, its noon- got yor' brekfast righ'ere." his uncle said, setting a delishous smelling plate in front of him on the coffee table.

the first bite was literal heaven, with Sunflower now playing in the background it was as good a start to the day as he was gonna get.

"i was wonderin' if you'd be willing to hop on the motercycle with me and go for a ride around town, so- you up for the thrill? " his head shot up, his uncle had a motorcy- "you have a motorcycle?! yes, of course i wanna go !" hiss uncle broke out into a fit of laughter at his reaction, "yes, Miles, i have a motorcycle- its got fancy lights on it too." oh hell yes, he was definately going.

after they'd finished brekfast he was bouncing up and down, waiting for his uncle to start the bike up and tell him he could come out and mount it.

he heard the vibraic-hum of the motor and emediately shot down the fire escape the second his uncle called for him.

Aaron was already one the bike, black helmate - leather and all. patting the space behind him he passed Miles the second helmate and he jumped on.

his uncle reved it one last time, making the seat and himslef vibrate with the vehicle, and took off. it was amazing to say the least, the wind whipping past him as his uncle sped onto the highway.

he was caught up in all the city lights and the whistling, echoing wind.

his uncle turned on the radio, turns out there were speakers in the helmates too, his uncle called back to him, "you enjoying yourself, kid?" he shouted back an enthusiastic "yeah!" and they continued riding and enjoying the sights.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all typos are my own mistake, i am no professional.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
